


Pan Am askboxdrabbles II

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 drabbles under 500 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan Am askboxdrabbles II

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Dean, Colette/Kate, Colette/Maggie, Laura/Ted

* * *

**I**

Kate groaned inwardly when her sister introduced her to yet another interesting guy. She was starting to think that their mother had put Laura up to this. It wasn’t enough that Judith Cameron pestered her daughter about finding a husband, no, now Laura had to do her work for her. Kate looked over the man’s shoulder to meet the eyes of the one person she was interested in being with, biting the inside of her cheek when Colette winked and blew her a kiss.

* * *

**II**

The man said something to Colette & she tensed up. Maggie grabbed their drinks & went over with the intention of rescuing her friend only to be taken by surprise when Colette wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist, bright smile on her face as she leaned in and whispered into Maggie’s ear. The small woman laughed & blinked her eyes at the man, who excused himself. “Thank you for playing along.” Colette muttered. “Don’t mention it.” Maggie said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**III**

“Do you think there’s a girl signal?” Maggie asked, startled when Bridget choked on her drink. “What?” the British woman asked, clearing her throat as Maggie sighed. “I don’t know, I just… how come they’re all hitting on her and not us?” Maggie asked, nodding towards where Colette was trying to get rid of another man. Bridget frowned. “If such a signal exists, men don’t take notice of it.” she said, making Maggie’s eyes widen as she caught the meaning of her words and stared at Colette.

* * *

**IV**

As Colette decides on dare, Maggie quickly bites her lip to keep from blurting out the first thing that comes to her mind. Kate doesn’t help her restraint when she states that it has to be something Colette would never do, but there is not a chance in hell that she’d kiss her. Still Maggie doesn’t miss the brief flash of anticipation on her face when she declares that she has found a dare for Colette, deciding to use it later, once they are away from prying eyes of others.

* * *

**V**

Ted sat down heavily on the couch, raising the glass of whiskey to his mouth and taking a sip before he let his head fall back and sighed. Getting kicked out of an apartment was bad enough, but to be kicked out by Kate Cameron while her sister was crying in the background was probably the worst that had ever happened to him. He had just wanted to explain it to her, why he couldn’t be with her, why he had to marry Amanda, but she just wouldn’t listen. He was just trying to do what was right.

* * *

**VI**

Laura squared her shoulders as her mother gaped at the little boy and the man holding his hand. “Mother, this is Ted, and this, is Charlie.” she introduced her fiancé and his son. Ted smiled at Judith, holding out his hand for her to shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Cameron.” he greeted her with a big smile. “Do I have to call you grandma?” Charlie blurted, making Ted shush him as Judith moved her mouth soundlessly before stalking off, declaring she needed a stiff drink.

* * *

**VII**

Maggie never wondered if women were better, until she met Colette and fell harder and faster than ever before. And the trouble with Amanda kissing her isn’t that she’s a woman, it’s that Maggie is taken and in love with a woman that can get extremely jealous. She just hopes that when she tells her about what happened between her and Amanda at the party, the French woman will remember that there is only one person Maggie is interested in kissing and it’s her.

* * *

**VIII**

“Do you think we should have told them?” Ted asked when the door closed behind Dean and Colette and their son. Laura slipped out from under his arm and gave him a look. “Would you want to know if our daughter had taken their first steps while we were out on a date, catching a much needed break?” she asked him, making the pilot cringe. “Good point.” he nodded, casting a look in the direction of the bassinette in the corner where their child was sleeping.

* * *

**IX**

Ted stared at the baby looking up at him with wide eyes. He sighed and the boy gurgled. “I know I’m pretty lousy father material. But I’m gonna try my best.” Charlie blinked, giving a yawn and stretching before he rubbed his hands over his face. “I know I screwed up before, but I’m trying to fix that.” he added, shaking his head as the baby started blowing spit bubbles. “Yeah, make fun of me. You’ll see how that ends.” he grinned as he lifted the boy up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**X**

Kate covered her mouth with her hand, pressing her lips together. It didn’t help, within seconds she was laughing harder than she had in days, gasping for breath as her sister watched with wide eyes, starting to feel more embarrassed by the second. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Kate giggled. “But between me dating a Yugoslavian communist and you losing your virginity to an African-American sailor, we might succeed in giving mother a heart attack.”

* * *

**XI**

Colette tilted her head at the pink creatures, crinkling her nose. “What?” Dean asked her, leaning back and taking in her face. “Pardon?” Colette frowned. “Why are you looking at them like they personally offended you?” her boyfriend asked, making her chuckle. “Oh, they didn’t. I was just surprised. Ted seems to have a fascination with them that I don’t quite get.” she explained, shrugging when Dean frowned at the birds before shaking his head and pulling her along to the next enclosure.

* * *

**XII**

Dean slowly went over to the little girl sitting on her own, playing with a doll. “Bonjour.” he muttered as he crouched down in front of her. She looked up at him, frowning slightly before she reached out for him with her arms, dropping the doll. He pulled her into a hug and picked her up, surprised by how tight her grip was. Just then, Colette looked over from where she was talking with one of the nuns that had raised her and as his eyes met hers, he knew that they had found their child.

* * *

**XIII**

“Who’s your friend?” Laura asked when they found Colette deep in conversation with a man. She hesitated briefly before introducing Benjamin to the sisters. “What do you do?” Laura asked the man and Kate reached for her drink when Benjamin answered. “I’m a painter. Surrealist, actually.” he said, making Kate choke on her drink. The deep blush coloring Colette’s cheeks only confirmed her suspicions as to what kind of surrealist paintings Benjamin did.

* * *

**XIV**

Since Colette values her privacy & doesn’t go sharing information about her past, her family and how she grew up, they don’t tell his parents that she’s an orphan. He doesn’t know what they think, maybe they figure that the Valois’ don’t approve of Colette’s job and lifestyle, but they even questioning their absence at the wedding. It’s only when she’s pregnant and Colette asks his mother for help that the older woman finally connecting the dots, hugging her daughter-in-law tightly.

* * *

**XV**

Ted looked at the white uniform hanging at his door, taking it in. This was what he had worked so hard for, what he had wanted for so long. He slowly got up from the bed and opened the jacket, carefully putting the uniform on. When he was done, he took in the man he saw standing there in the mirror, drawing a deep breath, his chest swelling with pride at the golden wings gleaming above his ribbons.

 


End file.
